


Painting Flowers

by nocucumbers (jung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't Ask, Drabble, Other, Psycho!Baek, this was caused by sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung/pseuds/nocucumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hates his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What is something you dislike about yourself?

Baekhyun hates his hands, hates how it seems to have this permanent reddish tint on them. She used to tell him he has beautiful hands, hands so pretty and gentle as the touch of a petal against skin. He could create breath-taking canvasses blooming in various shades of red for her room using his hands. He could make music that would bring a man to his knees using these hands, giggling as the rain pierces him like cold knife. She loved listening to every rise and lull of his songs as she planted daisies in her little meadow, where they are safe and tucked warm.

But as Baekhyun trembled behind locked doors, eyes unseeing and pupils blowing wider with every scream and mad laughter, a shift occurred.

His hands are still beautiful, still magnificent in every twirl and swish of the metallic blade.

His hands remain gentle as he carves a daisy on the man’s stomach, letting the guts spill out and laying them bare for the world to appreciate its beauty. His hands are lovely as he paints the walls red with gore, his tool dancing with every cut and slash, decorating the room with her favorite color. And his hands still make music that brings a grown man to his knees, screaming in anguish at the loving kisses of the sun against his face, the blood leaving warm trails that lead to lovely meadows and gentle grass that they do not deserve.

Baekhyun hates his hands, hates the permanent reddish tint on them. But he would make songs of screams and paint all the roses red with his hands if it meant getting her back.


End file.
